


Mass Effect: Provenance

by Jane Shepard (Lilya_030)



Series: Mass Effect: Provenance [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Elysium, Female Commander Shepard - Freeform, Gen, Mindoir, colonist, war hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilya_030/pseuds/Jane%20Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Commander Jane Shepard took down the Reapers, she was just a girl growing up in the colony life on Mindoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect: Provenance

**_2185 - hovering somewhere in the atmosphere of Hagalaz, a month after assuming the mantle of the Shadowbroker..._ **

_"Glyph, did you get those files organised?" Liara called out as she entered the bridge. The holographic globe that was the VI Glyph came zooming up to her. "Yes Shadowbroker, the files have been categorised and stored as you described three days ago. Would you like me to change back to the previous system?"_   
_She held up a blue hand to stop the VI. "No Glyph, I do not. Remind me to fix the coding on your recognition matrix tomorrow, Feron said you are still assuming he is the Shadowbroker when I am not here." The same hand brushed over the crests of her scalp, already thinking about five separate tasks she had to complete before the day was through. Before she could wander to the nearest comm terminal however, Feron poked his head through the doorway to their private quarters._   
_"Ah, so that was you home Liara. Glyph, did you inform Dr. T'Soni of the records I found?"_   
_The VI made a show of spinning around as it listened to Feron, then turned back to the Asari. "Shadowbroker-"_   
_She cut it off quickly, stating, "Dr. T'Soni."_   
_"If that is how you wish to be addressed, Shadowbroker. The drell has instructed me to relay a message that he has found a file that may be of interest to you."_   
_The drell Feron sighed before stepping out of view, then reappearing with a data disc. "I discovered this in the files marked "Mindoir Survivors". It's from a datapad that according to the old Shadowbroker's notes, was owned by Commander Shepard. If the Shadowbroker kept it, I can only assume it's genuine. I thought you might like to have it."_   
_"Thanks, Feron." Liara said as he handed over the disc. Her smile was softer than it had been in weeks. She disappeared into the private quarters, shutting the door behind her. Inserting the disc into a terminal, she took a seat on the lounge. The screen on the wall flared to life, and she navigated her way to the file and opened the information._

 

* * *

**_Commander Jane Shepard's Journal: First year, aged 14, 2168._ **

_Earth Calendar: 05/09/2168_

Our new english teacher wants us to keep a journal on things that happen throughout the year. Cady, my best friend, was excited about the idea, but I'm not too sure. Apparently it counts towards our grade though, so whatever. Here we go.  
Today was the beginning of the school year, grade 9 with Mr. Smythe (that's the new Languages teacher). With the influx of colonists on Mindoir, this is the first year we've had enough students in my grade to have the class to ourselves. It means we don't see Cady's older brother Jo and his friend Tom very often, just at lunch break. They still walk home with us from school though.  
Don't know what else to write really, there isn't really anything exciting going on.

* * *

 

_Earth Calendar: 06/09/2168_

Not much to report. Dad says the hydroponic crops are flourishing, though the fields need more irrigation before they'll be ready. Ma wants him to order another sprayer, but he says there isn't enough left in the year's budget for it. Guess the crops will have to wait 'til next year.  
School is pretty boring.

* * *

 

  _Earth Calendar: 07/09/2168_

Cady suggested I talk about myself to fill in the blanks in this journal. I think it's silly when no one will probably read this, but here we are.  
My name is Jane Elizabeth Shepard. I was born on Earth, on the 11th of April, 2154. Not long after that my family migrated to Mindoir. My dad is a biologist, and he currently oversees the labs for the farms. My mother is a mechanic, she is a part of a team that maintains the farming equipment. I have no siblings, and no extended family. It's just us.  
I get most of my looks from my ma. Her family, from what I can gather, were from the Chinese People's Federation. I have black hair, high cheekbones, and full lips. Cady jokes that my nose is petite (she uses the term "cute" too much for my liking), but I just think it looks flat. Oh and my ears are tiny. Like, child-sized. I generally keep my black hair just long enough to tie up when it gets hot.  
My grey (almost purple) eyes and pale skin are all my father's. He was from the UNAS- United North American States. His mother died when he was little, and his father was one of the few killed in the First Contact War before I was born.

Ma says that if I'd dress prettier I'd be on par in looks with even Cady, but I don't really care.

* * *

 

_Earth Calendar: 08/09/2168_

Well, I don't have much to say about today either. So I guess I'll give a rundown of my friends instead. Y'know, in case anyone is actually reading this.  
Cady- Catherine Joy Adams, is my best friend. We've known each other since her family moved to Mindoir five years ago. They came to Mindoir because her father is Alliance and is stationed at the outpost here. She has a brother, Jo, and two younger sisters, Rachel, who is six, and Beth, two.  
Cady is soft and shy, everything I'm not. She has blonde hair, green eyes, and a smattering of freckles. She always insists on wearing dresses and skirts wherever possible, and tries to make me do the same. As soft as she is, she can be a real bully when she wants. Just like my mother.  
Lately she's been getting a lot of interest from the boys at school. Fortunately they usually take one look at me or Jo and back off.  
Guess that brings me to Jo, Joseph Mark Adams. He's a year older than us, tall, with darker blonde hair than his sister's, but the same green eyes. He's the oldest of the four, and the only boy. He wants to follow in his father's footsteps and become an Alliance officer one day, and he's a cadet in the Systems Alliance Cadet Corps. He and his friend Tom hang out with us a lot, I think he does it to protect his sister. Every time their dad comes back from a mission, all our families go out for dinner.   
Lastly, there's Tom, Thomas Davis. He's the same age as Jo, with a stocky build, brown hair, and brown eyes. His family migrated here around the same time as us. My parents and his mother became friends after that. Even though we played together when we were babies, I didn't really get to know him until after he became friends with Jo through SACC. He has a much older brother in the Alliance; he was posted to Shanxi last month. Tom's mother works with the port control authority. I don't know about his dad.   
That's my main circle of friends. There are others in the school that we hang out with from time to time, like Sharni who's in the cross country team with me, but I don't really know them that well.

* * *

 

_Earth Calendar: 09/09/2168_

It's Friday. Cady and I went to the markets after school today. Cady had to buy stuff for a biology project, and I had nothing better to do. Jo was at a SACC meeting, and Tom was helping his Ma at the port authority, which he does every Friday. So the afternoon went pretty quietly.

* * *

 

_Earth Calendar: 10/09/2168_

Saturday! Ah Saturday, how I long for you during the week. Dad let us borrow quad bikes and ride them in the empty farmland, it was so fun. Then Cady stacked it in a mud puddle. Tom laughed at her, and she slung mud at him. Needless to say we all came home covered in mud. Ma was not impressed.

* * *

 

_Earth Calendar: 11/09/2168_

Why do I always leave my homework until the last minute? I've got three assignments and it's almost midnight. I'll never get it all finished.


End file.
